The Dark Avenger
Sorry... Right now only Russian version is available. English version is coming soon. <<< The previous story The Dark Avenger Ending of Soul series... The New Task The bench "Demons & Dragons", which Jessica was so torn to open, quick start to make quite good profit. And shortly the girl has redeemed the two-storeyed house in the downtown, overlooking the area. It became at the same time both collection point for orders and the house for Alexander and Jessica. Everything has begun in one clear afternoon when sunshine broke through krone of trees and lit the spacious room. In a corner the big sword gleamed. Alexander, having thrown legs on a table, I have once again reread a note which was delivered a minute ago by the messenger. Alexander: - Oh, really?... His course of a thought has broken when to the house Jessica with a lot of some papers has flown. Jessica: - I have received for us a new task. It's not really difficult, but has to make good profit. Alexander without special enthusiasm has responded: - As I will have a look, you don't sit in place. All dragons so fidget? Jessica: - No, not all. Also don't forget, I only a half-dragon. Here my father, for example... She has faltered. Alexander: - Sorry. Jessica: - It's all right. You know, after a message about the death of the father I have sworn to revenge his murderer, but nothing to learn about him. The voice always of the vigorous girl has considerably become sad. Alexander has decided to break the sad silence, having changed the subject: - So you have received for a task? Jessica has begun to shine again as though there was no that conversation: - The woman appeared in the deserted castle on the mountain, local call her "The Queen". The lady together with the impudent suite was moved to inspire fear on the district and to kidnap people. Alexander: - You know, I don't undertake affairs which concern dismantling between people. Jessica: - Yes, I know. But I have already agreed, it is necessary to reconnoiter that there and as. You what, you won't go? Alexander has put a note and has cleaned it in a pocket: - No, I have some affairs in the city. Jessica: - Well, then this task is mine. And award, by the way, too! It will occupy two-three of days, it is no more. Alexander: - Good luck. The demon has marched by, has taken a sword, has moved away him for a back and has left. And Jessica has begun to fill a marching bag all necessary. The Old Friend The demon entered a tavern where already waited for him. The healthy man with violet skin color sat on an empty verandah overlooking the sea, and carefree sipped not the first mug. Nearby on a bench the filled marching bag, and under it, the rolled-up in brocade, huge pole-axe lay. Having noticed entered, the healthy fellow by a cheerful voice exclaimed: - Alexander! Long time no see, my old friend! Alexander looked back to call: - Serik. I'm glad to see you too. They shook strong friendly hands and settled at a table. Serik: - I didn't thank you for the rescue from those religious fanatics that was decided to sorted me for experiences. At least, give me to treat you with a tasty lunch. Serik ordered still binge and fried meat. The busty waitress right there brought couple of glasses of beer and a pork knee. Alexander: - What are your destinies in our region? Serik: - I travel, I trade, I'm engaged in mercenary business - a bit of everything. Now my road lies to Istanbul, and from there further to the east. In this city I turned out to be passing through. Incidentally I heard from local mercenaries about a bench "Demons and Dragons: Evil spirits hunters", here also I sent a mail there. For some reason at once I remembered you. What else demon in the humal world will borrow with similar nonsense? Alexander rolled up eyes: - I did not come up with the name. And in general all this enterprise - not my initiative. He slightly angrily took a sip from a mug. Serik grinned: - Oh... here the woman is involved? Alexander: - Something like that. Serik burst out laughing: - Really was there a person capable of subduing the fire demon? Alexander: - Don't tell nonsense! The fire demon doesn't submit to anybody! We are just a business partners. She just decided to take financial benefit from my occupation. Serik: - Yeah, not everyone undertakes to hunt monsters. As in days of old... You remember how we had to make the way through the wood full of trolls? Alexander: - They were too much, but we got out. Serik get up, swinging hands and remembering old events: - The burning web! Here to you! Where you?! Hold still! Sticky fire! Yeeeah!!! Exhausted he flopped back on a bench, greedy bit off a piece of a pork knee and drank from a mug. Alexander: - And you remembers a den of that werewolf? Serik: - And that! The place of a sting long hurt me. It grabbed a hand the back and rubbed the place of a former wound. Alexander burst out laughing: - I spoke to you - it isn't necessary to mark its territory. Serik: - I'm not guilty! It was the call of the nature! Alexander: - Here only the werewolf didn't know about it. They cheerfully burst out laughing. Serik: - Yeah... Nice there were times. If my ship didn't go tonight, I would keep you the company in hunting. They say, here a vampires appeared. Alexander: - A vampires? Serik: - Who lives in this city, my friend, you or me? In the guild of hunters only in the morning they are talked about, but nobody decides to tackle. According to rumors, a woman named Scarlet commands a vampire, but the local call her "The Queen". Alexander jumped from the place: - "The Queen"? Dammit! Jessica!... Serik: - Is something wrong? Alexander: - Yes, big hastiness of my workmate can cost much to her. Serik: - Well, I won't detain you. Run, save the princess from a dragon. Alexander has grinned in reply: - It is rather a dragon from "the Queen". Serik: - Nice hunting to you, my friend. Alexander: - And fair wind to you. Serik: - See you again! Jessica has gone to a way for a long time. From papers which were kept by the girl Alexander has found out location of the purpose and has moved off in her searches. TO BE CONTINUED... The Blood and the Fire The Damnation of Vampires The New Lord of Hell The Oblivion The Hope The Kingdom of the Dead Brotherly Hostility The Dark venger Epilogue ---- <<< The previous story Remark This text was written in the period from 29 January 2017 to 11 April 2017, and right now story is during translation. I translated by myself. So I apologize for any grammatical errors. Category:Story Category:Demon Sanya Category:Lexa Category:Jessica Category:Lily Category:Spider Serik Category:Angelina Category:Demian Category:Abaddon Category:Abigor Category:Bloodian Category:Nemesis Category:Nexus Category:Elena Category:Devil